


Late Night Call for Help

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Filming, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Unhealthy Relationships, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a voice, but a video is always better.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Late Night Call for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text indicates a text message! Also this is one of the same characters as in day 2 of Kinktober, but the partner he is sexting with is different.

_You up?_

He would send it ten times in a row if he could, but he can't look desperate. Not with him. Will is already pulling his pants down when he gets a response, and frowns at what it is.

_Yes?_

That's it. He glowers at the message before clicking video call, adjusting himself loosely in his seat as he waits for the other side to pick up. The dingy little ring goes on for one repeat, two, three, and then it gets rejected.

_Still out, is the incoming text message. You need something?_

He's so annoying. It's already past midnight, why is he still out? Will picks the phone back up and aims the camera low, getting a shot of himself from the chest down, his foot perched on the chair and his underwear bulging around himself. He sends it and waits, the foot on the floor tapping impatiently.

_You have toys lol_

Will nearly cracks his phone in annoyance. He's in the middle of writing a message telling him off when another response beats him to the send button.

_Show me the blue one first_

It's only text on a screen but it sends his heart racing. Will hurries to his feet and goes to his nightstand to dig through until he can find the item, a dark blue plug with a tapered point. He clambers back into his chair and hurries to find a good position while tossing his underwear away. He settles for both legs up on the chair and split apart, then begins to press the toy in. It's small and thin, which is probably why he told him to start with it, he realizes. Will grabs for his phone again and sets the timer, pushing it back on the desk and against the lamp to get a good shot. 

_You're so quick_ , comes the reply once he's sent it. Will shudders, pressing the toy in fully. He wishes he would have answered his call so he could hear his voice instead. Texting still feels so distant. _Is that all you need?_

Of course it isn't, he wants to snarl. It's barely an inch thick at the base. It doesn't even vibrate, let alone do much of anything for him anymore. Why does he even still have this plug? He hasn't used it in months. Why is he letting - 

_Maybe you need another?_

Will's eyes shoot to the nightstand again. He swallows, then gets to his feet carefully and pulls out the rest of his collection - two vibrators and a thicker, ribbed plug. He lifts his phone to photograph them laying on his bed, then sits beside them as he waits for the response. The plug inside is digging into him deeper the longer he waits.

_Put in the white vibe with the plug you have._

It's difficult - the toy isn't much wider than the plug, but it's curved at the tip to reach the prostate and that makes it awkward to press in beside the plug. The stretch aches the further in he presses, so finally Will gives in and fumbles to find lube. Just as he's fiddling with the bottle, his phone begins to buzz. He picks it up after barely a full ring.

"You're taking a minute," his voice says. Will swallows, nearly drooling with desire at the sound. "Is it in?"

"It's tight," he explains quietly, moving to lay back against the head of the bed. "I need lube."

"You don't." Will glances at where he dropped it, towards the foot of the bed. "Go on. Put it in."

"Where are you?" He presses at the base of the vibrator, letting it bump against the plug inside him. "Can't you get on cam?"

"I'm driving." Will huffs, keeping both toys pressed in with the heel of his hand. "You full?"

"No," he mumbles. He doesn't want to mess around with toys. 

"I figured. Add another." It doesn't sound like he's driving, unless he has his window down. Will frowns as he tries to listen.

"I'd rather have you," he says at last.

He can hear his sigh - not tired, just amused. "Needy." Will smiles to himself. "Turn the vibe on, then."

"Only if you'll turn on the camera."

"I'm driving," he repeats. Will sighs back at him, hoping he can hear his pout. "Fine. But I can't turn on my side. I'll just watch you."

He wants to ask more questions, but he doesn't want to lose the chance, either. He doesn't care if he's being lied to, not if he's at least getting what he wants. Will turns on the video, seeing his black box pop up. When he holds the phone out so he can see him, his voice says, "Prop it up so I can see you."

"Oh, come on," Will whines. "You're gonna make me waste the time to find a good angle?"

"Of course I am." His tone is like that was obvious. Will lowers the phone to find his tripod, folding it out while both toys still awkwardly jut out of him. He's a little sad he can't let him see the sight. Once the phone is set up properly and that voice guides him into the right angle, he looks at the camera eagerly, waiting. "Turn the vibe on," he repeats. Will has never used it with something else inside, and he shudders as the vibration hits all the new spots. He leans his head back, then quickly raises it when he remembers he's being watched, gently guiding the toys in and out with his hand. "There you go. You're going to be gaping after this and you still say it's not enough."

"Need you," Will says quickly, chewing down on his lip. He presses both toys in together as deep as the flanges allow. "I want yours."

"I know." He can hear the satisfaction in his voice when he says those words, the strange mix of pride and possessiveness. Will presses the vibrator against his prostate, moaning softly. "What would you do with it?"

"Ride it," Will says immediately. "On a chair, or - or in your car, before you even came inside… I'd take it all the way in, 'til I can feel it in my stomach." His free hand flies up to touch his chest, toying with a nipple.

"You'd make quite the mess of my seats."

"I'll lick it up," he says just as quickly. "I don't care. Just need you."

"I know." That tone makes him moan again, head thrown back as he thrusts the toys against the same spot. "Lift your head. I want to see you come."

"Come," he repeats, stupidly, like he forgot that's why he was doing this. "Yeah. I wanna come."

"You know I'm recording this, don't you?" Will's eyes widen and his breath quickens. "I save every photo you send me. I could fill up a hard drive, at this rate." He holds the vibrator against his prostate as he lowers his hand to his cock, quickly jerking it off at last, the precum coating it covering his palm. "Or maybe a website."

"No," he moans, his breath shallow as he tries not to imagine it.

"Of course not." He can't take his eyes off the black box showing the lack of his camera. He keeps wishing he'll turn it on, let him see him, let him come while looking at him. "You're all for me, after all." His hips jerk and Will climaxes, head lolling back as the sweet, sultry voice guides him through.

"Satisfied?" it asks when he's done, vibrator off and toys slipping out.

"No," Will mumbles. He hears his laugh, little pearls of delight. He wishes he could drown in it. "Come see me."

"I will. I have to go now, though." Will picks up his phone to hang up, then lays back against his bed and stares at the ceiling.

He probably didn't mean it, he decides. He's probably not savvy enough to know how to record his screen.


End file.
